


Finding Peace

by caterplina



Series: Team Pilot (Round 25 September 2017 - 21 January 2018) [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterplina/pseuds/caterplina
Summary: All along love was by my side.





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I was attacked by Verkwan feels and this is the result. I am so soft for these kids. They deserve all the lovely fics in the world and this is my little contribution to it. I love my son, Vernon, and my son-in-law, Seungkwan.

In his boyfriend’s arms, Hansol finds peace.

Sometimes.

But unfortunately, it’s almost always interrupted by Seungkwan’s nagging. Words about Hansol’s sweatshirt being too old, as Seungkwan pulls at his stretched sleeves. Words about Hansol smelling too bad, how he probably didn’t shower after practice. Words about… anything he can find.

But Hansol knows how to shut him up. He stares at his boyfriend, smiling, until Seungkwan asks him what he’s looking at.

“My boyfriend,” Hansol says, unable to hide the fondness in his voice.

“Ah! What?” Seungkwan slaps his chest and pulls away. “Really!” He turns his face to the side, pretending he’s not blushing. Hansol takes that chance to peck his cheek. The skin is burning under his lips, and he chuckles. Seungkwan tries to take a step back, but Hansol grabs his chin and makes him face him. “Wha-?”

A kiss. Not a peck, a kiss. 

Hansol kisses Seungkwan, steals his breath away, and his words too. He steals everything. But it’s not stealing, not when Seungkwan is always so willing to give everything to Hansol, despite his nagging, despite his fears. And Hansol, is always willing to give everything back, in the best way he can find. 

Hansol’s arms wrap around Seungkwan. He feels him melt against his chest. It’s one of his favorite things in the world, that moment when Seungkwan just gives in.

Seungkwan breaks the kiss to get his breathing back, but that doesn’t stop Hansol from leaving a trail of kisses along Seungkwan’s cheek, and then jaw. His boyfriend squirms in his embrace, and starts to push him away.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m in love.”

Hansol, always so honest, so open, so genuine, is the first one to say it. To say the L word they’ve always avoided, because it felt too serious for what they could allow themselves to feel.

But Hansol pulls Seungkwan back into his arms. It’s a small moment of peace, to have his boyfriend in his arms. It’s a moment where the world fades and all that matters is that they’re here, now, together.

Seungkwan mumbles something that sounds like “so cheesy”, but he’s biting the inside of his cheek to hide the smile that’s threatening to come out. He starts talking about something else, something that has nothing to do with this moment. He blabbers on and on.

And Hansol smiles, loving how flustered Seungkwan becomes after any show of affection he’s given. 

Another kiss. It makes Seungkan laugh this time, incredulous.

“You can’t stop, can you?” Seungkwan asks, eyes fixed on Hansol’s.

Hansol shrugs and leans in for another kiss.

“No more, please.” And Seungkwan says it like it pains him. Hansol’s arms tighten around his waist. “Later.”

Later means when everyone’s asleep and they can sneak into the living room again, when it’s dark and they can feel alone again, like they do now, despite Wonwoo and Junhui being in the other room. 

Hansol loves _later_.

Hansol loves the lack of stress he has at night, when he’s got Seungkwan by his side. Loves, absolutely loves, the feeling of Seungkwan falling asleep on his chest, on the couch, how much Seungkwan trusts him. And Hansol’s heart fills with fondness and a need to protect and take care of Seungkwan.

“What’s with that face?” Seungkwan moves his head to meet his eye. Hansol’s hands are still splayed out over Seungkwan’s waist. He starts rubbing it softly.

“I was thinking of later.”

“If I didn’t know you, I’d say you’re a pervert. But you’re probably thinking about cuddles, aren’t you?” Seungkwan doesn’t judge him. He’s smiling at him, and Hansol wonders if that’s the same way he looks at Seungkwan.

The moment of peace breaks when they hear steps coming from the rooms to the living room. They break up, and Seungkwan plops down on the couch as he turns on the TV. He leaves Hansol standing there, lost, always taking a few seconds to react, to come back down to a reality where they have to hide themselves.

Junhui appears suddenly, looks at both of them and heads to the kitchen. He comes back with two glasses of water. He says nothing, whether he noticed the air in the room was different or not. 

Hansol lets himself fall, right next to Seungkwan. His eyes fall on the TV screen; the images run and blur. Hansol doesn’t care about any of that. A hand lightly takes his and squeezes it. Hansol sighs pleased, when Seungkwan leans his head on his shoulder. 

“Later,” he says.


End file.
